Bon Jovi
thumb|290pxBon Jovi, '''es una banda estadounidense de Rock, nacida en Sayreville (Nueva Jersey) en 1974 por Jon Bon Jovi, líder y vocalista de la banda). Con Richie Sambora en la guitarra, David Bryan en el teclado, Tico Torres en la batería y Alec Jonh Souch como bajista (sustituido no oficialmente en 1994 por Hugh McDonald). La banda alcanzo una gran fama mundial en los 80, 90 y 2000, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores bandas de Rock de la época. Dio un gran salto con su álbum Slippery When Wet, que llego a ser el más vendido en el año 1987 en los Estados Unidos. De este álbum la canción más sobresaliente fue Livin' On A Prayer, denominada la mejor canción de los años 80 por la cadena norteamericana. Durante los años 80 la banda se caracterizo por ser una banda de Glam Metal, genero que rebajo en los 90. Por esta razón muchos consideraron que las bandas de la década de los ochenta como Bon Jovi estaba acabada, sin embargo el grupo dio un cambio radical con su álbum Keep The Faith, que llego a a vender más de 12 millones de copias. En el año 2000 después de 5 años de silencio la banda volvio a arrasar con el álbum Crush, las dos canciones mas exitosas son It's My Life y Thank You For Loving Me. Desde entonces la banda se ha ido adaptando a cada época, cosechando gran éxito, vendiendo mas de 120 millones de álbumes, superando a muchas grandes bandas del Rock como Guns N' Roses, Europe entre otros. Bon Jovi también ha participado en varios eventos importantes en la historia del Rock, como Monsters Of Rock, Rock In Rio, Liver 8, ademas de ser uno de los pocos grupos que ha tenido la oportunidad de tocar en el Central Park y el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York. En el 2007 tuvo el honor de inaugurar el estadio O2 Arena de Landres, también inauguraron el Estadio Nacional de Chile en Octubre de 2010. Historia '''Principio y primeros trabajos En 1983, Chip Hobart, director de la estación "WAPP FM", lanzó un disco donde se recopilaba una canción de cada artista nuevo, Jonh aprovecho para llevar su canción "Runaway" cuya canción escribió a los 18 años y lo grabo cuando el estudio estaba vacío, fue la canción que mas destaco en su primer álbum, Debido al gran éxito que tuvo. Le pidieron que hiciera un concierto, pero necesitaba una banda propia. Entonces Polygram que se había fijado en él le hizo un contrato dándole libertad de contratar a los músicos que el quisiera. Jonh entonces recluto a David Bryan, su viejo compañero de Instituto y con quien ya habia tocado anteriormente el bajista Alec Jonh Souch, quien mas adelante llamaría a Tico Torres para la batería, más tarde se uniría Richie Sambora al ver tocar varias veces a la banda Bon Jovi, Richie se presento casting para ser el nuevo guitarrista . Cuando Jon vio a Richie entrar por la puerta dijo: ¿Quien es este imbécil?, pero después unos minutos el pensamiento de Jon cambio y lo convenció, convirtiéndose hacía en el nuevo guitarrista de la banda Bon Jovi. Jon finalmente firmo un contrato con Polygram Records a principios de 1983, estando solo el en el dicho contrato. El reto de la banda (de 1983 hasta la actualidad) son considerados músicos de gran soporte y calidad, desde el punto de vista de los términos de contrato. En 1984 sale a la venta su primer álbum Bon Jovi, con la canción Runaway que llego al top 40 sin olvidar otros canciones como "She Don't Know Me", "Love Lies" y "Roulette". En 1985 alcanzaron un disco de Oro con su álbum 7800° Fahrenheit des cual se lanzaron las canciones In and Out of Love, The Price Of Love, Only Lonely después de romper con su novia. El disco trajo un cierto interés, pero no el éxito que deseaban. En ese mismo año se presentaron en el festival "Monsters Of Rock", pero no fue suficiente para alcanzar la fama mundial. Más adelante Jon Bon Jovi conoció a Cindirella e hicieron una gira juntos. 'Slippery When Wet (1986)' Ya que su ultimo álbum alcanzo un gran éxito, los integrantes de la banda se pusieron a trabajar en su tercer album "Slippery When Wet", 'que no solo trajo su pasaje al estrellato, sno que fue uno de los albumes más vendidos en 1986 y toda la decada de los 80. Para el lanzamiento de este álbum contaron con la ayuda del productor y compositor Desmond Child. El disco llego a vender más de 12 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos, Livin' On A Prayer estuvo 4 semanas en el primer lugar de la revista Billboard, y el álbum estuvo en el "Top 5" durante 38 semanas, y más de 46 semanas en el "Top 10". Otros grades exitos del álbum fueron Never Say Goodbye, Raise Your Hands, Wanted Dead Or Alive. A finales de 1986, Bon Jovi fueron bien en seis meses de titulares fechas en arenas de todo el país. En agosto de 1987, la banda encabezó Inglaterra "Monsters of Rock" festival. Jon Bon Jovi se le preguntó lo que todo esto significaba éxito astronómico, a lo que él respondió: "Todo es más grande, y se mueve el doble de rápido. Está reconocido el doble de frecuencia. Esto es más grande, todo el mundo se hace más grande. Hay que vender más discos, ser más enorme. usted obtiene más inteligencia y entiende el negocio un poco más, por lo que es más responsabilidad. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, y quiere asegurarse de que todo va bien ". 'New Jersey (1888) Decidido a demostrar que el éxito de Slippery When Wet no fue una casualidad, Bon Jovi lanzó su cuarto esfuerzo New Jersey en septiembre de 1988.Nueva Jersey llegó al número tanto en los EE.UU. y el Reino Unido. El álbum produjo cinco éxitos en el top 10. Dos de los éxitos, "Bad Medicine" y "I'll Be There for You", logró alcanzar el número uno.Bon Jovi montado otra gran gira mundial que continuó a lo largo de 1989 y 1990. Visitaron más de 22 países y realizó más de 232 shows antes de que todo termine.En agosto de 1989, la banda se dirigió a la Unión Soviética por el Moscow Music Peace Festival. Bon Jovi fue la primera banda oficialmente sancionado por el gobierno soviético para llevar a cabo en la Unión Soviética y New Jersey, se convirtió en el primer álbum que se lanzará EE.UU. legalmente en la Unión Soviética. En septiembre de 1989, Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora realizado Livin 'On A Prayer y Wanted Dead Or Alive sólo con dos guitarras acústicas en los 1989 MTV Video Music Awards. El rendimiento en general ha sido reconocida como la chispa de inspiración que dio lugar a la serie de MTV Unplugged y el catalizador para la posterior popularidad del movimiento desenchufado en la música popular.La gira sin parar fue haciendo mella en la banda. Al final de la gira de New Jersey, Bon Jovi tuvo 16 meses de conciertos en su haber y los miembros de la banda estaban agotados físicamente, mentalmente y emocionalmente. Finalmente, después de la fecha de la última gira en México, y sin planes claros para su futuro, los miembros de la banda vuelven a casa. 'Keep the Faith (1992)' Keep the Faith fue el quinto álbum de estudio de Bon Jovi, fue lanzado en noviembre de 1992, lo que representa "el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en la historia de Bon Jovi" y que marca un cambio en el sonido de la banda y la imagen. El álbum se alejó de tambores pesados y solos de guitarra salvajes, sino que introdujo un sonido más maduro de Bon Jovi. Los medios de comunicación se centró la atención considerable en el pelo de Jon Bon Jovi. Cuando Jon Bon Jovi se cortó el pelo que fue noticia en la CNN. Promover Keep The Faith volvieron a sus raíces jugar algunas fechas en los clubs de Nueva Jersey pequeñas donde habían comenzado su carrera. La banda apareció en MTV Unplugged, sino que era diferente de los otros episodios de la serie MTV Unplugged. El rendimiento captura Bon Jovi en un ambiente íntimo ", en la ronda de" experiencia, realizando acústica y eléctrica interpretaciones de temas clásicos (Bon Jovi y no Bon Jovi pistas) y material nuevo de Keep the Faith. El concierto fue lanzado comercialmente en 1993 como Keep the Faith: Una noche con Bon Jovi. El álbum debutó en el número uno en el Reino Unido y el platino doble certificado por la RIAA en los EE.UU.. El álbum produjo singles, incluyendo "Keep the Faith", "Bed of Roses" y "In These Arms". Bon Jovi se embarcó en una extensa gira mundial internacional para el álbum, visitando países la banda nunca había visto antes y como cabeza de cartel estadios en la región de América del Sur, Europa, Asia y Australia. Ellos visitaron 37 países, realizado 177 conciertos y visto jugar a 2,5 millones de fans en la Torre del Homenaje del Tour Fe / Voy a dormir cuando estoy muerto turística. 'Cross Road (1994)' En octubre de 1994, Bon Jovi lanzó un álbum de grandes éxitos titulado Cross Road, con dos temas nuevos:"Always" y "Someday I'll Be Saturday Night" . ''El primer sencillo del álbum ''"Always" se convirtió más alto Bon Jovi sola venta y se quedó en top ten del Billboard Hot 100 durante seis meses. En el Reino Unido, Cross Road debutó en el número uno en el UK Albums Chart y pasó un total de cinco semanas no consecutivas en el número uno, después se convirtió en el álbum más vendido de 1994 en Reino Unido. Ese año, Bon Jovi ganó un premio a la Mejor Banda de Rock de venta en los World Music Awards. Ese mismo año, el bajista Alec John Tales dejó la banda, el cambio de alineación por primera vez desde Bon Jovi comenzó. Hugh McDonald quien fue el bajista de "Runaway", extraoficialmente reemplazado Tal como bajista. Jon Bon Jovi dijo, con respecto a la salida de Tales: "Por supuesto que duele, pero he aprendido a aceptar y respetar que el hecho de que soy un adicto al trabajo, estudio en, estudio fuera, estadio, fuera del escenario, queremos ser.. tratar con música día y noche, no quiere decir que todo el mundo tiene que adaptarse a ese ritmo. Alec quería dejar por un tiempo ahora, así que no fue una sorpresa total ". 'These Days (1995)' These Days. es el sexto álbum de estudio de Bon Jovi, fue lanzado en junio de 1995. El álbum debutó en el número uno en el Reino Unido, Irlanda, Alemania, Australia, Japón y muchos otros países. El primer sencillo del álbum fue el rhythm and blues influenciado balada "This Ain't a Love Song". Con un video filmado en Tailandia, alcanzó el top veinte en el Billboard Hot 100, y fue el único hit significativo EE.UU. del álbum, sin embargo, el álbum produjo cuatro británicos diez hits (""This Ain't a Love Song""," Something for the Pain "," Lie To Me "y" These Days "). Ese año la banda ganó un BRIT Award a la mejor banda internacional y también ganó un Premio MTV Europe Music for Best Rock. Fue seguido por estos días tour. En junio de 1995, Bon Jovi vendió tres noches en el estadio Wembley de Londres histórico. Los conciertos fueron documentados por Bon Jovi: Live From London. Bon Jovi visitó 43 países y realizó 126 programas en These Days tour. 'Hiatus (1997) Tras el éxito abrumador que tuvo el álbum "These Days", los miembros de Bon Jovi fueron por caminos separados. Pero a diferencia del período posterior a la gira de New Jersey, teñido de incertidumbre, este hiato fue una decisión consciente del grupo. Los miembros de Bon Jovi acordaron un autoimpuesto de dos años sabáticos de la banda. En 1997, Jon Bon Jovi aterrizó en papeles principales en varias películas. Mientras que él era libre entre el rodaje de películas diferentes, Jon escribió la que sería su segundo álbum en solitario de 1997 de Destination Anywhere. Un cortometraje del mismo nombre fue registrado alrededor de lanzamiento del disco, basado totalmente en las canciones del disco y protagonizada por Jon Bon Jovi, Demi Moore, Kevin Bacon y Whoopi Goldberg. Tico Torres aprovechó la oportunidad para proseguir con su pintura mientras que David Bryan comenzó a escribir y componer varios musicales. En 1998, Richie Sambora lanzó su segundo trabajo en solitario titulado Undiscovered Soul. Bon Jovi se reunió en 1999 para grabar la canción "Real Life" para la EdTV película. David Bryan, que se estaba recuperando de un accidente en el que casi cortó su dedo. 'Crush (2000)' Después de un paréntesis de casi cuatro años, durante los cuales varios miembros de la banda trabajó en proyectos independientes, Bon Jovi se reagrupó en 1999 para comenzar a trabajar en su próximo álbum de estudio. En junio de 2000, Crush fue lanzada como el septimo álbum de estudio de la banda y constituia su esperado regreso. El primer sencillo "It's My life", fue señalado como uno de los lanzamientos más exitosos del grupo en una década, y lo más importante, convirtiéndose en un símbolo de la longevidad de la banda, ya que se impuso a través de muchos cambios en la escena del rock con un éxito admirable. Es mi vida ayudó a introducir a una nueva base, fan más joven. La banda recibió dos nominaciones al Grammy por Mejor Álbum de Rock y Mejor Interpretación Rock por Dúo / Grupo "It's My life". El video de "It's My life", ganó los Premios VH1 Mis musical de "Mi Video Favorito". Bon Jovi tocó dos conciertos con entradas agotadas en el Wembley Stadium de Londres histórico en el 19, 20 de agosto de 2000, convirtiéndose en los últimos conciertos que se celebra en el mítico local antes de su demolición. Ese año la banda tocó a 1,1 millones de espectadores en 40 salas de arena y estadio de América del Norte, Europa y Japón. Durante la gira, Bon Jovi lanzó una colección de presentaciones en vivo de toda su carrera en un álbum titulado One Wild Night Vivo 1985-2001. Este fue el primer álbum en vivo de la historia de Bon Jovi. Las canciones fueron seleccionadas de los archivos de material grabado la banda había estado recogiendo desde sus primeros días en la carretera a la derecha a través de la actual gira. La banda vendió dos conciertos de regreso a casa en el Giants Stadium de Nueva Jersey en el 27, 28 de julio de 2001. La transmisión se rompió récords de audiencia para la red de VH-1. Al final del año, otorgado por Bon Jovi "Hottest Show en vivo" en los Premios 2001 My Music de VH1. Los miembros de la banda habían previsto unas breves vacaciones antes de que se iniciarían las obras en el octavo álbum de la banda. Pero el 11 de septiembre, el mundo cambió. Pocos días después de los ataques terroristas, Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora había filmado anuncios de servicio público para la Cruz Roja, grabó "America The Beautiful" para la NFL y se realizó como parte de la América del histórico: A Tribute to Heroes teletón en vivo. Un mes más tarde, la banda participó en dos Monmouth County Alianza de conciertos Vecinos en Red Bank, Nueva Jersey para recaudar fondos para las familias cercanas ciudades de origen de la banda, que fueron afectados por el desastre del World Trade Center. Y el 21 de octubre de 2001, Bon Jovi actuó en el concierto monumental Para Nueva York en el Madison Square Garden, la recaudación de fondos de socorro y honrar a aquellos que trabajaron para salvar vidas durante el ataque. . 'Bounce (2002)' En la primavera de 2002, el grupo entró en el estudio para grabar su octavo álbum de estudio. Bounce fue influenciado por el 11 de septiembre de 2001 los ataques terroristas, publicado el 8 de octubre de 2002. El álbum debutó en el número dos en los EE.UU. y el Reino Unido. La banda entró en el Tour de Bounce para el álbum, durante el cual hizo historia como la última banda en tocar Veterans Stadium en Filadelfia antes de que fuera derribado. Tras el final de la gira de despedidaen agosto de 2003, Bon Jovi se embarcó en un proyecto paralelo, originalmente con la intención de producir un álbum que consiste en actuaciones acústicas en vivo, la banda terminó reescribiendo, vuelva a grabar y reinventar 12 de sus más grandes éxitos en un nuevo y mucha luz diferente. Esta izquierda Feels Right fue lanzado en noviembre de 2003. Al año siguiente, la banda lanzó un box set titulado 100.000.000 Bon Jovi Fans Can't Be Wrong, el título es un homenaje a 50.000.000 Elvis Presley Fans Elvis Can't Be Wrong. El conjunto formado por cuatro CDs repletos de unreleased 38 y 12 canciones raras, así como un DVD. El box set marcado las ventas de 100 millones de Bon Jovi álbumes y también se conmemora el 20 aniversario de la liberación del primer disco de la banda en 1984. En noviembre de 2004, Bon Jovi fue honrado con el Premio al Mérito en los Premios American Music. 'Have a Nice Day (2005)' Have a Nice Day, fue lanzado en septiembre de 2005. El álbum debutó en el número dos en los EE.UU. y el Reino Unido, alcanzando el número uno en quince países. La canción fue un éxito internacional, alcanzando el top 10 EN EL Reino Unido, Europa, Australia y Canadá. El segundo single, "Who Says You Can't Go Home", fue lanzado a principios de 2006. La canción alcanzó el top cuarenta en el Billboard Hot 100 en EE.UU.. Una versión dueto de "Who Says You Can't Go Home", con Jennifer Nettles cantante de música country Sugarland de la banda, alcanzó el número uno en los Billboard Hot Country Songs y Bon Jovi se convirtió en la primera banda de rock para tener un número uno en el Billboard Country Chart. El 11 de febrero de 2007, Bon Jovi y Jennifer Nettles ganó el premio Grammy por "Mejor Colaboración Country con Vocales" para "Who Says You Can't Go Home" La banda también ganó el premio a la Canción Rock Favorito en los Premios Elección del Público con "Who Says You Can't Go Home". Poco después de la liberación de Have A Nice Day, la banda comenzó a prepararse para la nueva gira de Have a Nice Day. Esta gira, la banda llevó a numerosas etapas y estadios de todo el mundo. La gira fue un éxito comercial significativo, ya que el grupo tocó a 2.002.000 seguidores, y el tour recaudó un total de $ 191 millones. El viaje fue el tour de tercera más taquillera de 2006, teniendo en poco más de $ 131 millones, justo detrás de los Rolling Stones A Bigger Bang, gira y gira mundial de Madonna Confessions. El 14 de noviembre de 2006, Bon Jovi fueron incluidos en el Salón de la Fama del Reino Unido Music junto a James Brown y Led Zeppelin. 'Lost Highway (2007)' En junio del 2007 la banda lanza su decimo tercero álbum de estudio, titulado ''Lost Highway. ''El álbum influye al sonido de la banda a un Rock Country tras el éxito del single "Who Says You Can't Go Home" y un dueto con la cantante Country Jennifer Jennifer Nettles. Para promocionar el nuevo álbum, Bon Jovi hizo varias apariciones en televisión, incluyendo los Premios CMT, American Idol y MTV Unplugged. También realizaron diez conciertos promocinales en los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Reino Unido y Japón. como parte de la gira del Lost Highway. En en ese tour inaguraron el Arena O2 de Londres (antes de la Cúpula del Milenio), cuando se abrió al público el 24 de junio de 2007. Los boletos se agotaron en 30 minutos al ser abiertas. El álbum descrito por Jon Bon Jovi como un "álbum influenciado por Nashville", encabezó las listas en EE.UU., Canadá, Europa y Japón. El tercer sencillo del álbum "Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore" cuenta con LeAnn Rimes, ganó el Premio de la Música CMT para el video de colaborativo del 2008. También fue nominada por la cadena musical Country para el suceso vocal del año. En octubre de 2007 la banda anunció el tour de Lost Highway, Comenzado con los 10 espetaculos para abrir la nueva marca en, Newark, Nueva Jersey Prudential Center, la banda gira por Japón, Canada, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, EE.UU. y Europa, terminando en el verano de 2008. La gira fue el más alto tour taquillero del 2008, en el ranking de Billboard, con ventas de boletos de $ 210.600.000, informó del 14 de noviembre de 2007 hasta el Nov.11, 2008. En total, 2.157.675 boletos fueron vendidos durante el año 2008. Junto con $ 16,4 millones de dolares en 2007, de los espectáculos Newark, haciendo un bruto combinado de $ 227 millones en ventas de entradas. En cálculo Pollstar para América del Norte, el Tour Lost Highway tuvo el mayor bruto para 2008 en $ 70,4 millones. '''''The Circle (2009) En junio del 2009 Jon Bon Jovi y Richie Sambora fueron introducidos al Salón de la Fama de los Compositores. El 10 de noviembre del 2009 la banda lanzo un álbum de estudio titulado "The Circle". El álbum'' The Circle ''es un retorno al Rcok And Roll despues de un sonido Country '''''del álbum Lots Highway.'' El álbum debuto en el 1º en los Estados Unidos, Canadá, Alemania y Japón. Bon Jovi se dirigió una vez en el escenario una vez más el 10 de febrero de 2010 para centrarse en el ''The Circle Tour''. La gira fue la más taquillera en el 2010 segun la Billboard. La gira ha recaudado más de 201,1 Millones de dolares. Bon Jovi también se coloco en el segundo puesto en la revista Forbes en la lista de los músicosa mas bien pagados de mundo , ganando aproximadamente $ 125 millones de ingresos ese año. Greatest Hits (2010) En 2010 Bon Jovi lanzo su sengundo disco de Grandes Exitos con cuatro nuevas canciones en octubre de 2010. . El álbum debutó en el número uno en Canadá, Irlanda, Europa, Australia y se ubico en los primeros cinco en veinte países. What About Now? (2013)''' En enero de 2012, Jon Bon Jovi anuncio que estaba escribiendo canciones para su próximo álbum con Bon Jovi. Jon Bon Jovi en un show en vivo en agosto del 2012 ejecutaron una canción en versión acústica y anucio que estaria en el próximo álbum . En octubre de 2012 Bon Jovi anucio una nueva gira titulada Because We Can Tour una nueva gira mundial para 2013 en apoyo de su nuevo álbum What About Now? que saldra a la venta el 26 de marzo de 2013. El recorrido se iniciara en febrero y visitara América del Norte, Australia, Europa, Africa, Oriente y América Latina. Categoría:Bon Jovi